


Living Room Picnic

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Cas finds a creative way to beat the heat when the air-conditioning in their new house breaks.





	Living Room Picnic

Eight months after signing on the house, Dean and Cas had finally unpacked the last couple of boxes last weekend, and they finally seem to be settled in. There are still some projects that have been in the back of Dean’s mind, and unfortunately central air-conditioning is one of them.

When you move in, in October, air-conditioning isn’t high on your priority list. The sink had needed new plumbing, the garage door wouldn’t shut properly, and the office desperately needed shelving.

But now, it’s the hottest June on record in the past thirty years, and the little window unit they have in the living room does little to help cool the house. The immediate area stays cool enough, but Cas had tossed and turned all night and Dean knew he was getting more and more miserable the warmer it got.

Dean comes in from the garage, where he’s been toiling away trying to fix Cas’ piece of crap car for the hundredth time. He’s looking forward to the sweet relief of a cool shower, and a cold beer. What he finds instead is Cas, sitting on their mattress, surrounded by their bedding (and seemingly every pillow in the house), plopped directly in the middle of the living room.

Cas greets him with a warm smile, and rises to his knees as Dean approaches. When Dean’s within reach, Cas grabs one of his hands to pull him down into a kiss, while his other hand comes too rest at his hip.

When he questions the state of the living room, Cas explains it is far too hot in their bedroom to spend another night in there, so moving the mattress and sleeping in the air conditioning seemed like a logical choice. Dean hums in agreement, then excuses himself to shower and wash away the grime from the garage.

Walking back into the living room, he sees a couple of pizzas from the place down the road, and beer chilling in one of their larger pots that’s been filled with ice.

Living room picnics become of habit of theirs during that first summer. Even when the air conditioning is fixed, Dean comes home occasionally to find Cas with the living room furniture pushed to one side, a homemade meal, and a movie on TV, just waiting for him to get home.


End file.
